


和解

by Jeeky



Category: Bayonetta (Video Games)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:37:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24660133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeeky/pseuds/Jeeky
Summary: 一代之后，虽然贝贞拯救了世界在一起了，但毕竟相隔五百年，两人经历和心境也完全不同，贞德这么多年背负了太多没办法一下子放下，两人渐渐都感到了彼此之间出了点问题。（二代贞德姐姐真的好温柔哦，很放松的样子，跟贝姐相处的感觉很老夫老妻。一代杀气很重，这么多年来她真的不容易，所以想写一个算是感情过渡的同人。）
Relationships: Bayonetta/Jeanne (Bayonetta), Cereza/Jeanne (Bayonetta)
Kudos: 3





	和解

贞德从小便被作为族群继承人进行培养，多年来背负的责任与自身的骄傲本就使她比别人更加坚忍，更别说之后又经历了族人被屠戮殆尽的哀恸、不得已亲手将爱人封印的无能为力、被仇敌囚禁折磨精神控制五百年的屈辱。

独活本就会让那个所谓幸运的人产生负罪感，更别说贞德还是暗影魔女一族的继承人，她本该成为族群的骄傲，带领她们让安柏拉一族更为强大。

她应该是最先战死的那个，可她却一个人苟活了下来。

这些年来贞德背负了太多太多，直到瑟蕾莎终于从漫长的沉睡中醒来，她的生活才终于有了盼头。一起拯救了世界之后，两人便开始了上上班、打打天使的平静的同居生活。但贝优妮塔知道，贞德其实还是无法丢掉过去，经常性的酗酒与之后的昏睡就是最好的证据；她也知道即使贞德对自己无条件信任，可以将背后交给自己，却还是没有对她完全打开心扉。对此，她既心疼，又有些心酸。

化身为啰嗦的家庭主妇每天叨叨着贞德的贝优妮塔其实也同样在感情表达上有些别扭：酗酒的人身上很臭不许进房间！好好工作挣钱，我每天跟恩佐那个啰嗦的小气鬼一起干活很累的，下班回来做家务不许乱跑！遇到天使不要只顾自己玩得开心记得叫上我一起开party…… 这些其实都是属于她的温柔，她知道贞德能懂她想要表达的感情，但她也知道贞德的执拗。

下班之后总是先开着天使杀手看一下城市周围有没有天使存在的迹象再回来做家务的贞德；别扭地与瑟蕾莎呛声道两个人一起打天使太没挑战性的贞德；酗酒之后不想影响到瑟蕾莎便只在客厅随便一躺的贞德……她的贞德也是这么固执、这么温柔。

贝优妮塔什么都知道，但却不知道怎么让她的贞德与自己和解。

就这样，如何让爱人解开心结 逐渐也变成了贝优妮塔自己的心结，两人之间的气氛也渐渐有些紧张。

贞德的生日那一天正好是周五，早上依然是贝优妮塔先醒来，做了早饭叫醒贞德，偌大的厨房只听到餐具轻碰的叮铃声和窗外传来的鸟叫声。

最终还是贝优妮塔打破了宁静，看着自己给吐司涂边角上蓝莓酱的双手随口说到：“晚上早点回来吧，我们也该好好谈谈了。”

握住茶杯的指节一瞬收紧便又恢复，贞德喝完了杯中的牛奶（贝优妮塔曾言辞回绝了贞德想在早上喝咖啡的建议），“嗯”了一下作为肯定的回复。贝优妮塔微微抬眼，看着贞德唇上的奶渍微微笑了笑，目光渐渐柔和。

贝优妮塔其实很早就准备好了所有材料并在前一天就对肉类进行了腌制，但还是忙碌了一天、扔掉了三包厨余垃圾，才在下午五点半——贞德的学校放学时间，将丰盛的晚餐和生日蛋糕摆上餐桌。生日蛋糕被放在了餐桌中间，蛋糕上一个红衣白发的女人坐在一辆摩托车上，右脚踏在踏板上，左脚撑地，带着自信的笑容望向前方，上方悬着一角弯月——这个小人儿让贝优妮塔手忙脚乱了一下午。

贝优妮塔坐到了餐桌旁，将蛋糕挪了下位置，让小人儿面向自己，下颌抵在交叠的手臂上，听着墙上的挂钟缓慢而安静的滴答声，温柔地看着那个骄傲的小人儿，等着她的本体回来。

八点五十，饭菜又凉了，贝优妮塔不耐地起身，将它们拿去厨房再次加热，秒针循着它一贯的节奏小心地走着，贝优妮塔却觉得它是那么地吵闹，让她心烦。

“咚！咚！……”安静的房屋再次被时钟的鸣声填满，十二下，标志着一天的结束与开始，六个小时之后，它才会再次响起。贞德还是没有回来，失望与愤怒缠紧了贝优妮塔的心脏，她咬紧牙关直起身子对着那个巧克力小人怒目而视、仿佛要用眼神让她消失。可是巧克力小人不会突然消失，她只会随着时间的流逝慢慢模糊。

贝优妮塔看着面容已经不再清晰的小人缓缓叹了口气，无力地将蛋糕再次调转方向，抬眼时又看到了墙壁上的挂钟，三点。她将双臂放回了桌上，支起一边，撑着额头，听着秒针的脚步声闭上了眼睛。

从夕阳西下到月落星沉，终于，门锁的声音响起，滴答声暂时消失不见。贝优妮塔抬头看了看那个小人，小人的左脚脚已经随着摩托车的车轮底部沉入到蛋糕里，身体似乎已经要支撑不住。

那个银发女人带着一身酒气回来了。

**Author's Note:**

> 文笔超级差，越改越差，欢迎批评。第一次在AO3发文，还不太熟悉，已经选择了“This work has multiple chapters”，但是看了下默认还是一章完，也没找到可以设置终稿是多少章的选项


End file.
